vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Woke Up With a Monster
is the eleventh episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and twenty second episode of the series. Summary CONTROLLING YOUR MAGIC - More powerful than ever, Kai holds Elena captive while he learns to control his newly acquired magic. At the Salvatore mansion, Liv and Alaric try to prepare Jo for the impending merge ceremony with Kai, but they quickly realize Jo is weaker than they thought. After bringing Sheriff Forbes home from the hospital, Caroline travels with Stefan to North Carolina in search of a cure for her mother's cancer. Meanwhile, Stefan, who has his own intentions for traveling to North Carolina, is caught off guard when Enzo shows up demanding to know what Stefan is hiding. Lastly, when Damon discovers Elena has been kidnapped by Kai, he is forced to rethink his strategy after an unexpected visitor throws a wrench into his plan. Jeremy, Matt, and Tyler also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Chris Wood as Kai Parker Guest Cast *Tristin Mays as Sarah Nelson *Drew Stephenson as Colin Phelps Trivia * Antagonist: Kai and Enzo. * The episode title may refer to the fact that Elena will wake up as Kai's prisoner as he captured her at the end of Christmas Through Your Eyes. * This episode takes place the following day, meaning it's still December 2012. * Kai took Elena prisoner so he could practice his magic on her, basically torturing her, to hone his skills with all the magic he asborbed from the Travelers spell in the previous episode. **Trying to turn Elena's blood into acid. **Breaks her neck using magic, Davina did this to Klaus and Marcel on The Originals; first time a witch snaps a vampire's neck with magic on TVD. **Uses magic to cut a K into Elena's face. **Puts an illusion of himself on Elena that causes Damon to accidently stake Elena instead of him, this after first having put a cloaking spell on Elena and Jo. *Elena plays a joke on Damon pretending that there is still a piece of wood near her heart in her chest as Damon is inside her chest pulling out pieces of wood, as he becomes frantic that Elena might die because of him she bursts out laughing and then telling him she never felt more alive. * Jo tells Elena she knows how to get the blood out her shirt as she sees Elena trying to clean the blood out, she tells her lshe earned how to clean out blood out of her clothes by her years of being a doctor. *Jo and Kai are both attempting to control their magic with Kai so he doesn't kill Jo and Jo so she'll be strong enough to take on Kai during The Merge. *We learn from Jo that the first spell every member of the Gemini Coven learns is the cloaking spell. * Kai melts Elena's daylight ring in one of his attempts to turn Elena's blood to acid with a spell. **Elena is the first vampire to have their daylight ring destroyed in either series by magic. * Elena manages to get away from Kai for a while by first igniting her hand with sunlight and use the fire to create a flame shoot at Kai with the gas in a chemistry class room. She manages to call Damon before Kai finds her. * Kai tells Elena after she wakes up after having her neck snapped by telling her he sees what Damon sees in her by calling her "Crazy Pants", this is what Damon called Amara when he introduced her to Elena. * In this episode Luke proves he's stronger than Liv, and if they merge Liv will die. ** Unwilling to kill his sister, Luke tells their father they will not merge. *Caroline uses her blood on a cancer patient in the same condition as her mother and he seems to have been healed by her blood, but he later dies as she gives her mother Liz her blood. ** This confirms that vampire blood cannot cure cancer. *The interior of the rebuilt Mystic Grill is seen for the first time in this episode. Kai killed the manager of the Grill during his first attempt to use magic, Matt discovers his body. Continuity *Bonnie doesn't appear in this episode. This is the first time for this season other than The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, where she is only present through her voicemail and a picture. * Continues the trend of episode titles being derived from the names of songs from 1994, and yet still pertaining to the events of the episode. * This episode marks the first appearance of Sarah Salvatore. * This episode marks Michael Malarkey's 20th appearance as Enzo. *Elena's Daylight ring is melted by Kai in this episode during his second attempt to turn her blood to acid, the ring was given to her by Stefan in Season 4's Growing Pains, ''and made by Bonnie. *This is the third time in the series that Elena has been tortured and the first with magic. **By Stefan and Damon as well as Katherine in Season 4's ''She's Come Undone to get her humanity back. **By Wes Maxfield in Season 5's Fifty Shades of Grayson to turn her into a Vampire blood feeding Ripper. **By Kai in this Season 6 episode to hone his skills with magic by using it to torture Elena. *The Mystic Grill was last seen in I'll Remember boarded up with a Re-Opening Soon sign. *Mystic Falls High School was last seen in the previous episode Christmas Through Your Eyes. Behind the Scenes * This is the second episode of the series to be directed by Paul Wesley after previously having directed Resident Evil in season five. * For the first time there was no re-airing of previously aired episodes during the Winter break by The CW before the broadcast of a new episode of TVD in the series history. *On the date that this episode aired, production on Ian Somerhalder's TVD Directorial debut started filming. Cultural References *" " is a song by on their 1994 album of the same name. *Damon mentions . Quotes :Stefan: "What are you doing here?" :Enzo: "Call me old-fashioned, but I disapprove of secrets between brothers." :Elena: "What am I doing here, Kai?" :Damon: "I should've gouged his little eyes out when I had the chance!" :Damon: "Where's Elena?" : Kai: "I see what Damon sees in you." :Stefan: "She's Zach Salvatore's daughter, which makes her my great niece. That's my big secret." :Enzo: "Why are you so intent on keeping it?" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - Woke Up With a Monster The Vampire Diaries - Woke up with a Monster Trailer The Vampire Diaries 6x11 Sneak Peek 1 - Woke Up With a Monster The Vampire Diaries 6x11 Short Sneak Peek 2 "Woke Up With a Monster"-2 The Vampire Diaries - Woke Up With a Monster Clip 1 The Vampire Diaries 6x11 Webclip 2 - Woke Up With a Monster HD The Vampire Diaries 6x11 Sneak Peek 3 - Woke Up With a Monster The Vampire Diaries 6x11 Sneak Peek 4 - Woke Up With a Monster The Vampire Diaries 6x11 Sneak Peek 5 - Woke Up With a Monster The Vampire Diaries - Inside Woke Up With a Monster The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Woke Up With a Monster Pictures |-|Promotional= 6x11winter.jpg Alaric-and-jo-6X11.jpg Elena-and-kai-6X11.jpg Elena-woke-up-with-a-monster.jpg Enzo-and-stefan-6X11.jpg Enzo-in-6X11.jpg Kai-in-woke-up-with-a-monster.jpg TVD Jan. 22.png |-|Screencaps= 6X11-1-Elena.jpg 6X11-2-KaiElena.jpg 6X11-3-Kai.jpg 6X11-4-Elena.jpg 6X11-5-KaiElena.jpg 6X11-6-Jeremy.jpg 6X11-7-Stefan.jpg 6X11-8-Liv.jpg 6X11-9-Jo.jpg 6X11-10-AlaricJoStefan.jpg 6X11-11-DamonLiz.jpg 6X11-12-Liz.jpg 6X11-13-Caroline.jpg 6X11-14-LizCarolineDamon.jpg 6X11-15-Damon.jpg 6X11-16-Liv.jpg 6X11-17-Tyler.jpg 6X11-18-Caroline.jpg 6X11-19-Liz.jpg 6X11-19-Stefan.jpg 6X11-20-CarolineLiz.jpg 6X11-21-Liz.jpg 6X11-22-Elena.jpg 6X11-23-KaiElena.jpg 6X11-24-Kai.jpg 6X11-25-Elena.jpg 6X11-26-KaiElena.jpg 6X11-27-Jo.jpg 6X11-28-Damon.jpg 6X11-29-Elena.jpg 6X11-30-Damon.jpg 6X11-31-Kai.jpg 6X11-32-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X11-33-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X11-34-Stefan.jpg 6X11-35-Sarah.jpg 6X11-36-EnzoStefan.jpg 6X11-37-Caroline.jpg 6X11-38-Caroline.jpg 6X11-39-Caroline.jpg 6X11-40-Kai.jpg 6X11-41-Elena.jpg 6X11-42-KaiElena.jpg 6X11-43-Kai.jpg 6X11-44-Liv.jpg 6X11-45-Damon.jpg 6X11-46-Liv.jpg 6X11-47-Luke.jpg 6X11-48-Damon.jpg 6X11-49-AlaricJo.jpg 6X11-50-Damon.jpg 6X11-51-Alaric.jpg 6X11-52-Jo.jpg 6X11-53-Jeremy.jpg 6X11-54-Liv.jpg 6X11-55-Luke.jpg 6X11-56-Luke.jpg 6X11-57-Liv.jpg 6X11-58-Matt.jpg 6X11-59-Liz.jpg 6X11-60-liz.jpg 6X11-61-LizMatt.jpg 6X11-62-Matt.jpg 6X11-63-Caroline.jpg 6X11-64-Caroline.jpg 6X11-65.jpg 6X11-66-Caroline.jpg 6X11-67-Caroline.jpg 6X11-68-Kai.jpg 6X11-69-Elena.jpg 6X11-70-JoDamonKai.jpg 6X11-71-Kai.jpg 6X11-72-JoDamon.jpg 6X11-73-Enzo.jpg 6X11-74-Stefan.jpg 6X11-75-EnzoStefan.jpg 6X11-76-Caroline.jpg 6X11-77-Stefan.jpg 6X11-78-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X11-79-Damon.jpg 6X11-80-Jo.jpg 6X11-81-Tyler.jpg 6X11-82-Liv.jpg 6X11-83-LivTyler.jpg 6X11-84-Luke.jpg 6X11-85-LivTyler.jpg 6X11-86-Elena.jpg 6X11-87-Jo.jpg 6X11-88-DamonJo.jpg 6X11-89-Kai.jpg 6X11-90-Damon.jpg 6X11-91-Elena.jpg 6X11-92-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X11-93-KaiJo.jpg 6X11-94-Jeremy.jpg 6X11-95-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X11-96-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X11-97-Stefan.jpg 6X11-98-Caroline.jpg 6X11-99-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X11-100-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X11-101-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X11-102-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X11-103-JoAlaric.jpg 6X11-104-Enzo.jpg 6X11-105-Enzo.jpg 6X11-106.jpg 6X11-107-Jo.jpg 6X11-108-Damon.jpg 6X11-109-Elena.jpg 6X11-110-Aalric.jpg 6X11-111-AlaricDamon.jpg 6X11-112-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X11-113-Stefan.jpg 6X11-114-Caroline.jpg 6X11-115-Liz.jpg 6X11-116-CarolineLiz.jpg 6X11-117.jpg |-|Behind The Scenes= 6x11bts.jpg|BTS References See also Category:Season 6 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide